amorafobik
by stellaruuuin
Summary: －NCT. Oh! Lihat, betapa menyedihkannya Jeno pada Jaemin yang meludahi cintanya. [unhealty relationship!nomin, jaeno]
1. his fine weather

"Kau pulang."

Jaemin menoleh. Terganggu.

"Maaf."

Jatuh cinta pada Na Jaemin adalah hal yang salah. (Tidak, benar.)

Na Jaemin adalah; epitom dari kesempurnaan, definisi mahakarya Tuhan yang paling menonjol, personifikasi dari apa yang Lee Jeno sebut sebagai kebahagiaan, cinta abadi, napasnya, jiwanya, _segala _miliknya－

Seharusnya dari situ ia sudah bisa menilai. Seharusnya dari sana Jeno bisa menyadari, _begini hidup Jeno jadinya. _Hidup Jeno sudah lama bukan kehendaknya lagi. Hidup Jeno sudah lama ada di genggaman Jaemin.

Itu buruk, kata mereka. Itu suatu kehormatan, bagi Jeno.

Jadi Jeno tak mengerti? _Apa yang salah? _

(Jeno, sayang, dirimu telah menuhankan Jaemin.)

Jaemin memberinya rumah ketika Jeno memberinya ketiadaan. Apa yang Jeno lakukan sekarang hanyalah sikap tahu diuntung. Kadang mereka tidak mengerti, dan persetan, ini tidak seperti mereka harus mengerti. Karena yang Jeno ingin hanya Jaemin.

* * *

Ini bukan tipikal relasi buruk yang diromantisasi. Dasarnya Jaemin memang tidak pernah memukulnya, Jaemin tidak pernah bercumbu dengan orang lain di belakangnya, maupun pulang terlalu larut sebelum Jeno tertidur ketika menunggunya.

Tidak ada bau parfum lain atau bekas kemerahan dari gincu di alat penciuman maupun penglihatan Jeno ketika ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Jaemin untuk sekedar menyelami ceruk leher yang lebih muda ketika ia merenggangkan dasinya sebelum membersihkan diri.

Mata Jaemin hanya dipenuhi oleh cakrawala dan bintang untuknya. Surai merah mudanya yang mengingatkan Jeno akan perman kapas hanya akan dikecup olehnya. Bibir merah Jaemin yang seperti mawar tanpa duri hanya dimiliki olehnya. Sosok yang boleh menidurkan diri diantara lengan Jaemin yang merupakan nirwana tak lain tak bukan hanyalah ia daripadanya.

Jaemin tidak pernah melakukan itu. Dan tidak akan pernah. Itu yang Jeno percayai. Namun Jeno tahu, perihal ini, Jaemin tidak akan pernah berbohong.

Jaemin hanya, kau tahu.

Terkadang hal menjadi melelahkan, dan meski tidak secara berbohong atau menampar; mulutmu harimaumu, namun Jeno tahu, Jaemin hanya kelelahan dan perlu istirahat. Jeno, kadang lupa diri, kadang ia lupa daratan, dan tidak bisa melihat Jaemin butuh waktu sendiri.

Jaemin melayangkan jemarinya pada pangkal kerongkongan Jeno, mengeluskan pelan dengan tatapan yang Jeno－sukai. Ia membuka mulut.

* * *

"Minggir, pelacur. Bergeraklah sedikit."

Jeno tersentak, wajahnya yang sudah seperti susu memutih, namun rautnya tenang, lain hal; kontradiktif, malah, dengan bahunya yang bergetar.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau mencintaiku? Ke mana perginya semua omong kosongmu itu? Apakah bersamaan tenggalam di laut bersama otakmu?"

Kadang, sesuatu bisa jadi begini. Jeno mengerti.

Senyum Jeno terasa sesak, padahal paru-parunya dipenuhi rasa antisipasi. Kartala yang tak berujung. Senyum Jeno terasa sesak, namun terangkat pipinya yang merona hingga matanya tertutup tanda mengerti.

"Maaf."

Lagi.

"Baik. Ya. Aku mencintaimu."

Kadang, _kadang_ saja begini.

* * *

_one of four._


	2. got to (not) win this fight

Saat itu masih petang, namun Jaemin sudah pulang.

Ia mengerjapkan mata begitu kedua jemarinya masih menggenggam erat sisi kemudinya seakan hidupnya bergantung di sana. Hanya dalam kedipan mata Jaemin sudah sampai di parkiran apartemennya.

Mendadak, napasnya menderu kencang. Di antara pendingin mobil, pengharum ruang, dan ia juga cengkraman pada kemudi. Sial, ini _sangat_－tidak Jaemin sekali. Keringat dingin jatuh menuruni pelepis, dan pemuda bersurai merah muda itu tidak punya cukup waktu maupun kepedulian untuk mengusapnya.

Ia kira ia akan punya waktu cukup untuk menenangkan diri di mobil, namun ia rasa Tuhan tidak cukup baik, dan mendadak ia sampai di tempat tujuan?

Atau untuk lebih singkat dan bermoralnya; ia menyetir di bawah alam sadarnya－yang sejujurnya, sangat berbahaya－dan tidak mau menerima sudah setengah jam lewat setelah ia keluar dari parkiran bawah tanah kampusnya.

Kening Jaemin jatuh ke kemudi, lemas, jiwanya marah, kemudian menguap ke awan.

Rasanya ia ingin menutup mulut saja seharian ini. Ia tidak mau bicara Jeno, ia tidak mau. Ia tidak mau.

"Maaf, Jeno. Maaf._ M-Maaf_－" Hati Jaemin ingin meledak dan terisak kencang-kencang－ dan berlutut di bawah Jeno yang berdiri, kemudian meraih tangannya dan mengecup pipinya lembut dan menenangkan bahunya yang naik turun karena tangisan Jeno yang semakin kencang karenanya－

Dan ia tidak bisa membawa dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan hal itu. Sisi lainnya bergidik ngeri dan terus berteriak histeris; _untuk apa, untuk apa kauminta maaf, Na Jaemin?_

("Aku menyakiti Jeno, biadab!"

_"Itu karena ia mencintaimu!_

_Salah siapa, gerangan? Salahnya! Salahmu? Salahnya!"_)

Bukan hari keringat, likuid asin jatuh ke pipi Jaemin sekarang. Rasanya hangat, namun tidak menyenangkan. TIdak hangat yang terasa seperti harum susu dan sereal pagi, seperti panggangan kue dadar dengan sirup apel, lukisan arunika di ruang tamunya, selimut biru langit dengan corak awannya－semua itu adalah Jeno.

Jaemin tertawa nestapa.

Ah, ingin rasanya ia mati saja. Mati saja ia.

("_Jaemin－aku mencintaimu._")

Sontak Jaemin membanting kemudi, membuat klakson berbunyi kencang tanpa aba-aba dan bisa ia dengar ada pejalan kaki－mungkin tetangganya, sekali lagi, persetan dengan sekitarnya－yang menegur dari luar kaca karena terkejut.

"Jeno－hanya, _kenapa?_"

* * *

(Kadang Jaemin bepikir－salah, ia _selalu_ bepikir. Mengapa Jeno mencintai ia; yang mengatainya pelacur, yang sengaja tidak masuk ke apartemennya padahal sudah ada di parkiran berjam-jam, yang－

Yang tidak cukup baik. Na Jaemin_ tidak cukup baik_ untuk Lee Jeno.

Na Jaemin takut dengan cinta Lee Jeno. Ia takkan sanggup mengembalikan rasa cinta itu. Ia merasa sesak dengan cinta, afeksi－semua yang Jeno berikan. Dan balasannya adalah tiap kata benci yang keluar dari mulut Jaemin.)

Ciinta Jeno yang putih seperti sayap malaikat itu ia rasa mencemoohnya, dan yang ia lakukan sebagai timbal balik rasanya justru meludahi cinta itu dan menginjaknya di tanah.

* * *

(Takut sekali－hingga ia ingin _mati_ saja.)

* * *

_two of four, possibly longer._


End file.
